


Ooga Booga

by MoPerson



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Intersex, M/M, Mpreg, Overstimulation, Sex, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 16:04:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16998168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoPerson/pseuds/MoPerson
Summary: A tender, smoking hot look at Tony and Steven in the throes of passion.Aka. hot sex and some banter afterwards.PWP , straight up just porn.





	Ooga Booga

“Fuck”

  
Tony moaned in pleasure as another orgasm was torn from him. Steven’s magical hands were all over his tortured body, rubbing his cock, massaging his nipples, pressing against his prostate all while his mouth sucked on the sensitive bonding bite on his neck. Tony could do nothing but hold onto his alpha as pleasure spread to every atom in his body. He swore he could feel his toes cumming.

  
“Fuck!” A louder, strained cry. Steven added another finger in his tender hole, and began to thumb at his cunt. Tony was sensitive everywhere, one of the lucky omegas who could have pleasure from every orifice. This of course meant that sex could become uncomfortable and overwhelming, but with Steven, even as he overwhelmed Tony with his magical hands, it never got painful or too much for Tony.

Never.

  
“Steven!”

  
The sorcerer smirked. He conjured another hand and began to gently prod his Omega’s sopping cunt. Tony was dripping onto his freshly laundered linens but his whiskey and cinnamon scent settled deeply into it whenever they let his slick seep into it. The wet, hot folds of his Omega’s cunt welcomed his exploring fingers, helped by Steven’s own seed that was beginning to leak out from earlier activities. Tony made a strangled noise and his body tensed. He trembled under Steven, tremors racing through his body as Steven moved every one of his magical hands.

  
Tony’s cock tried to produce more Omegan cum but he was completely spent. He gripped at Steven’s back, then threw his head to the side and grabbed at the sheets to pull them up around him, clenched in his fists. Steven’s stubble rubbed against his neck, his fingers tweaked his nipples, which were deliciously sore from the attention, his other hand firmly stroked his cock, paying attention to the sensitive head just the way to make Tony go wild, his other other hand pushed in and out insistently against his feminine g-spot, while the last hand rubbed his prostate mercilessly.

  
“ _Steven_!”

  
His pretty brown eyes rolled back in a beautiful display of utter pleasure.   
Slowly, Steven removed his hands one by one, leaving Tony a panting, wet mess. He sat back and observed the state of his Omega. His nipples, a pretty red, stood at attention on his chest, his cock, a flushed pink lay on his hip, leaking clear Omegan cum, spent but still trying to cum. His cunt was glistening, leaking slick in globs of clear syrupy liqueur, and streams of his Alpha’s seed. His ass was red, abused and leaking more slick, clenching around nothing, suddenly empty.

  
“God. That was ….. Wow”

  
Tony’s voice trembled with the force it took to speak. His legs were leaded weights, and his arms shook with the force it took to lift himself up to sitting. He hissed as his weight was put onto his thoroughly used ass.

  
Steven reached out to touch his stomach, only just beginning to round out prettily. Their child was nestled within this incredible Omega, beauty pouring from every pore of his being. He felt pride swell in his chest, his Alpha roaring happily at his well pupped mate, covered in the evidence of their successful matehood.

  
“Youre doing all ooga-booga alpha sap on me again.” Tony shimmied to the edge of the bed “I can practically hear your inner cave-Alpha purring. Quit it.”

  
“How can I stop it when I have the perfect mate?”   
Tony couldn’t stop the flush that pained his olive skin a pretty rose pink. Complements were few and far between in his formative years, and they still caught him off guard.

  
“I’m hardly perfect. I’m barely adequate.” He couldn’t stop the trembled in his voice.

  
“No. You’re perfect. And everyone knows it.” Steven walked around to Tony’s front and helped him stand. “Besides, a perfect alpha needs a perfect Omega to compliment him.”

  
“Wow couldn’t go ten minutes without stroking your own ego?”

  
“I spent the last hour stroking your _everything_. I think I at least deserve this.”

  
“Typical. I’m mated to a cave-alpha.”

  
“Ooga Booga, baby. Ooga Booga.”

>  

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed 
> 
> Funny story I haven't written anything in years. I've been trying to become a university graduate. I wrote this because Ugh I couldn't handle it anymore! Gotta create!!! This will probably be a one off thing, don't know when I'll post again but Hope itll be soon.


End file.
